


Remain A Memory

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: poems poetry DarkEmoPoems TheDarkEmoPoems
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain A Memory

Remain A Memory

It's been long

Since it

Happen

It stays

In the

Past

Remains there

Like the

Rest

Of the memories

It's only

Temporary

That has

To be remain

A memory

Not stuck

Between

Me

Through my

Path

Either move

Or be destroy

I'm not

Going to be

Here

Where it

Remains A Memory

And remember

How it occur

It's done

I'm free

Not letting it

Win

Over me

Rather

Keep going

Be strong

On my guard

Not let it

Cross me

Through

It's only

A memory

And it remains

Where the

Rest are

Now

Laying in

Shadow memories

One by One

Each become

A remain

Memory

Of something

That has to

Be forgotten

Not worth

Remembering it

Waste of

Time

To be

Remind me

Of this

I rather

Let it

Become

Remain A Memory


End file.
